


To Keep You Up At Night

by Maximumjinx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Male!Mari, Maybe an Identity Reveal?, Nathan is also genderbend but thats not super important, One Shot, Smut, because why the hell not, lol first sin fic so go easy on me, sin - Freeform, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximumjinx/pseuds/Maximumjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien never considered his sexuality before, but after meeting LadyBeetle he needs some serious advice on what it is he's feeling. So why not visit the only openly gay person he knows? Marin can't seem to form a coherent sentence around Adrien though, so it looks like Chat will have to stop for a personal lesson after dark. Maybe he learns a little too much during the span of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep You Up At Night

**Author's Note:**

> nobody asked for it, and im the most bashful person ever so lol lets see how this turns out.

Chat has been visiting Marin for weeks now. On one hand, it seemed a little taboo, famously known  _straight_ model Adrien Agreste sneaking out his window in the dark of night in a tight leather cat suit to visit his very much gay and very much male classmate's bedroom. On the other, it was totally necessary. Although Marin couldn't really complete full sentences around Adrien, he still considered him a close friend. His  _first_ friend. Not to mention he's the only openly gay person Adrien knows, and damn it if he really needed his advice on his feelings for LadyBeetle.

What started as witty banter among friends, has evolved into full on pining. After the first few months of becoming Chat Noir, Adrien knew that it wasn't exactly platonic to start thinking about how blue your friend's eyes are or how Adrien's hands could wrap around his Lady's hips easily enough to pull him close. After his first wet dream, Adrien knew he was fucked. 

He didn't know if LadyBeetle was into guys, girls, or something entirely different, and not knowing the full extent of his feelings Chat didn't want to risk their partnership. So instead he kept to wistfully watching Beetle's silhouetted figure in the moon's glow. 

However, his feelings are just too much for him, and therefore after watching how well Marin faired under the heat of battle (back when they fought their classmate and artist Nadine aka Evillistrator), he decided Marin could speak to Chat easily and would maybe lend a helping paw. Adrien was actually pretty surprised that the French Chinese boy welcomed him with open arms. You'd think a boy in a cat suit landing on your balcony one random night would be cause for pause. But not for Marin, no. Marin was kind and accepting of everyone, with a pure heart, good intentions, and bravery underneath adorable clumsiness.

After weeks of bonding over video games, unspoken crushes and everyday struggles of life, Chat found himself in a bit of a predicament. He thought that the only boy he could have feelings for was LadyBeetle, and how wrong he was. 

Why was it that Marin seemed to understand exactly the weight of being a superhero? How was he able to comfort him during rocky nights with his father or make him laugh after whispering your greatest insecurities in the dark. Why couldn't Chat stop focusing on the light toned dots that were sprinkled on his classmate's nose, the soft chuckle he would give, or those full lips that looked so fucking soft it wasn't fair. Yep, Chat was pretty fucked alright.

And to top it all off, Marin was in love with someone else. He would never reveal a name, but whenever the subject of crushes came up, Chat never revealed his was actually LadyBeetle, and Marin never revealed that he was in love with Adrien Agreste. Until tonight.

"It was so embarrassing I thought I was going to spontaneously combust right there!" Marin moaned, filling Chat in what he believed as the worst day of his life. Chat also had a hard morning, quite literally. Marin had fumbled on the steps to his desk and on instinct reached out to steady himself. Being right beside Adrien, his smaller hand gripped Adrien's thigh and just barely brushed the bulge of his jeans. Having someone you care  deeply for almost outright groping you was intense, and in shock Adrien let out a small hiss as he attempted not to spring a boner in the middle of class. Marin however, took it the wrong way and saw it as disgust. 

"It was an accident Mar, that guy probably didn't event think twice about it."  _And certainly not in the shower earlier that night,- no definitely not._ Chat was pretty fucking happy that his mask hides any blush that makes its way to his cheeks.

"But it wasn't just  _any_ guy! He was my crush, Chat!" Marin exasperated, falling back onto the bed with one arm covering his eyes in shame. He couldn't see Chat's frozen reaction of shock, slowly morphing into full fledged freaking out.

Marin liked him? Someone he had feelings for actually _returned_ them? 

Chat watched carefully as Marin continued to sigh and change different shades of red, his heart beating wildly out of his chest all the while.

"The worst part is," Marin started softly, just barely peaking a bright blue eye from underneath his pale arm. "I didn't want to let go."

Chat held his breath.

"It almost looked like had a hard on, and Jesus Christ if I didn't have any self control I would've already been on my knees taking him into my mouth."

Marin was exaggerating obviously, the poor boy didn't have any sexual experience other than an awkward first kiss with Alix when he was 11 and online porn. But it did the trick.

" _Oh."_ Chat gasped lightly, eyes blown wide at the sudden image of Marin looking up at him, pink lips wrapped tightly around his member. His imagination was a cruel mistress, and Chat really regrets having a skin tight suit.

Marin didn't really notice how flustered his friend in cat ears was getting however, sitting up suddenly and placing a hot hand on Chat's thigh, also just barely brushing the tenting bulge.

"I doubt it though, see you can't get a hard on just from-  _oh."_ Marin tinted pink as he looked up at Chat's green eyes, wide with fear and embarrassment. For once the blush Chat sported was moving down his neck and into vulnerable territory. It didn't help that Marin still hadn't moved his hand, still slightly putting pressure on Chat's erection. 

"Mar-" Chat was cut off by his own whimper as Marin tried to move his hand off, but only successfully palming the entire mound with his hand. Tension in the air was thick as both boys froze. Marin swallowed thickly, a blush still burning his face but he couldn't find it in him to move away. Watching Chat now, with an expression of pure panic along with a twinge of lust, the blue eyed boy looked absolutely  _wrecked._

And fuck, it was hot.

_I have to play this off just right._

Gathering the little self confidence he had in the current situation, Chat opened his mouth to speak.

"It's not what it looks-  _fuck."_

Marin only smirked, now gently kneading the growing erection with the heel of his hand and damn it being the son of a baker  _paid off._

"It looks like this cat is in heat." Marin spoke softly, not stopping his movements and looking over to Chat with lidded eyes. He didn't know what the hell came over him, but damn it if he would deprive himself a second time with his evergrowing horniness blatantly protesting.

"Marin-" Chat tried again, but his lust got the better of him. Fuck it, this boy was in love with his other half and was currently rubbing against the crotch of his alter ego, it was safe to assume that Marin liked all of him. He could easily give his heart to a boy like that. "Fuck Marin,  _don't stop."_

Marin roughly took his bottom lip in between his teeth, one hand still working on groping Chat while the other slowly made its way to his bell zipper. Chat couldn't focus on the fact that Marin knew exactly how his suit worked, and instead had tunneled his vision so that it watched Marin's eyes blow wider with lust as his erection sprang free from the confines of tight leather. Chat was happier realizing that he was as naked as the day he was born under the suit, which made this all the easier.

Both boys suddenly found themselves breathing shallower as Marin tentatively stroked Chat's member, thumb rubbing circles in the head before backing up on the bed and lowering his head.

 Taking an experimental lick, Marin swirled his tongue around the tip of Chat's cock. The taste was weird, but not unwelcome, and with a pleased groan from Chat, Marin took about half the length into his mouth while his hand stroked the rest.

Chat felt like he was on the moon. He hasn't even kissed those lips yet, something he'll have to change as soon as possible, but they were just as soft as they looked when touching the sensitive sides of his cock. Marin still had one hand placed on Chat's bare thigh, the heat searing into Chat's skin and he let out breathy gasps as Marin pumped him agonizingly slowly. 

He looked down, expecting to see wide blue eyes meet his own but slightly disappointed to see that Marin was more focused on taking more of Chat into his mouth. His nose scrunched up in the most adorable way, but Chat still wanted to see his Prince meet his eyes.

"Look up at me." He said gently, moving his hand to cup Marin's cheek with a soft touch. Marin looked up, slightly confused, only to be met with green eyes half lidded with lust and a fondness that could almost be mistaken for love. It sent a flutter into Marin's chest, his mouth slipping off Chat's cock with a trail of saliva connecting the pulsing member and Marin's swollen lips. Chat almost came right there and then.

"You're beautiful." 

Chat had whispered that mostly to himself, but Marin's deepened blush and bashful look had let Chat know that he had heard. Hair thoroughly messied and skin looking flush, it took all Chat had not to just take him now.

Still, Chat wasn't a master of self control, and instead bent over to catch his Prince's lips with his own, tasting a bit of himself along with a soft trace of sugar and cinnamon. Yeah, being a baker's son  _definitely_ paid off.

Marin's hands instinctively tangled themselves into blonde locks, and Chat found his hands gripping Marin's weight perfectly, pulling him close enough to brush against someone else's erection with his own.

Marin gasped into Chat's mouth when a gloved hand made its way to cupping his tented bulge, rubbing twice before diving below the pj pants and boxers. 

Chat gripped Marin tightly, wishing he could feel his cock with a naked hand. 

"Silly kitty," Marin spoke through labored breathing, "we don't have time for all that." 

Unfortunately it was true, Chat didn't know how much longer his transformation could last. But neither boy had came yet, and it seemed like a shame to end now.

"What do you suggest handsome?" Chat spoke in between kisses, teasingly taking Marin's bottom lip between his teeth before slipping his tongue within him once more.

Marin pulled away, shyly kissing Chat's collar bone with hot open mouthed kisses. "Let me ride you." He mumbled into bare skin, igniting every nerve in Chat's body.

"I- I've never-" For the first time in his life, Chat stuttered. He didn't know much about sex between two guys, but he knew that it would hurt Marin a lot if it wasn't done right, and he's never had sex before so he had no idea how to go about it.

"Shh. I'll take care of you." For someone about to bottom, Marin certainly took control. Marin was just as much of a virgin as Chat, but after watching countless porn movies and reading everything there is to read on the art of prepping, Marin felt confident enough in taking the lead.

With one last chaste kiss, Marin pulled away from Chat's warm embrace to the side of his bed, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He didn't have any condoms because Marin had  _never_ expected this to happen, but it didn't really matter seeing as they were both going about this their first time.

"Teach me." Chat whispered, watching as Marin was ready to prep himself, lube already slick on his fingertips. 

"Not with those claws, kitty." Marin chuckled, but Chat felt something within him ache longingly. 

"My Prince, if I dropped my transformation, do you promise not to look?" At this point Chat could care less if he Marin found out his identity, but knowing how much LadyBeetle enforced secret identities, it was better safe than sorry. Chat could see the hesitation in Marin's eyes but he also knew how much it meant to him if they could do this together.

"I'll face away from you, that way I won't see, okay?" Chat doesn't know what he did to deserve someone like Marin. Chat nodded and while Marin stripped off the last of his clothes, dropped his transformation. With his classmate facing away from him, and Plagg shooting out of the room before any questions were asked, Marin leaned into Chat's frontside and brought his arms around him. They were both hyper aware of how naked the other was, Adrien's still throbbing erection pressed tightly against Marin's back.

Since Adrien was taller, he could easily see over Marin's shoulder, leaving an occasional kiss as Marin guided lubed fingers below his cock to his opening.

Marin was blushing up a storm, the position they were in was so intimate, and he couldn't stop focusing on how Chat's ungloved hands were so much bigger than his. 

"You keep working in a new finger until you can fit three comfortably." He said softly, and both boys hissed when Adrien's knuckle made it past the first tight ring of flesh. Marin had done this to himself enough times that he was used to a finger or two, but Adrien groaned at the feeling of how tight Marin was. The idea of being inside him was sent straight to his dick, and he had no doubt that Marin could feel just how excited Chat was.

Slowly the two boys worked in three fingers, before Marin carefully raised himself off the bed and Adrien guided him to his cock, already prelubed with precum and wet fingers.

It was a good thing Marin was taking the lead and staying on top, because the moment Adrien was fully sheathed inside him, he didn't know if he had the self control not to start thrusting wildly until he came. Marin started off slow, the slight discomfort wearing off and making it's way to straight up pleasure. 

"Chat." Marin moaned, slowly grinding his hips against his crotch before trying to lift off. Adrien left hot open mouthed kisses down Marin's spine as Marin bounced. It was tortuously slow at first, but as the smell of sweat and lust filled the room and heat hung heavily between them, Marin's actions become wilder. 

"Marin." Adrien started to chant into his skin. "Marin, Marin, Marin, Marin." He was so close, they both were. But he knew he was closer than his partner and that would not do.

Wrapping a hand against Marin's cock from the other side, he began to stroke, trying to make up for the gap between them. 

Marin's senses were beginning to overload, being pumped by one hand so large it engulfed him easily, while also being plowed below, he couldn't help but cry out.

"Fuck. I love you." Adrien spoke so quietly, Marin almost didn't catch it.  _Almost._

All movement stopped.

" _What?"_

Adrien however, was more focused on the fact that Marin wasn't moving when they were both  _so close._ His accidental confession could wait, he had to finish what he started first.

"Damn it Mar." Adrien growled, pushing Marin off him just to move him to his hands and knees. Marin couldn't process the change in positions before he felt Chat slip into him again, this time taking control and large hands pressed themselves into Marin's hips. Picking up at the same pace they left off, Marin was distracted as Adrien thrusted roughly, moving both bodies so that each time they met they crashed into one another. 

Before Marin could protest, Chat reached around and wrapped his hand Marin's cock once more, this time giving it a feathery stroke before squeezing his balls underneath. Marin couldn't control himself anymore, cumming hard and quite loudly. He was glad his parent's weren't home at the moment, otherwise they would've surely been discovered.

As Marin rode out his high he thought to himself. This wasn't just his friend that came to visit him almost every night, not just the boy that he had gotten to know behind the mask. Chat was also his partner in fighting evil, he trusted this boy with his life and the city of Paris, he knew him better than anyone even Alya. Although Chat didn't know it himself, he was the only one that knew all of Marin, every inch both naked, and covered in black spots.

He was a boy he could easily give his heart to.

"Chat-" Marin gasped as he sensed Chat was nearing his own end. "I-I love you too."

"What?" Adrien would've froze with shock, but those three words pushed him over the edge, and he felt himself completely engulfed in bliss as he rode out his orgasm. He was so glad it was too dark to see, because he flipped the French Chinese boy on his back to pull him into a needy and desperate kiss.

"Say it again." 

"I love you."

"Again." Adrien's voice was thick with emotion, he felt as if he couldn't closer to Marin, he desperately wanted to touch every inch of this boy and kiss every crevice.

"I love you, you silly kitty."

"I love you Marin, so much." He all but sobbed, finally calming down enough to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. Marin looked down at their darkened figures and chuckled. 

"What?"

"You just fucked me senseless, but you're also a little spoon." He teased playfully, kissing the top of blonde messy hair fondly. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

Adrien just mewed, and purred, until both boys fell into a blissful sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol idk i might make a second chapter where its a reveal but whoooo knows. I don't. I'm pretty proud of this I've never written sin before yowza
> 
> EDIT: IM CACKLING i just realized i wrote LadyBeetle instead of Beetlebug pfffffffffffft its too late now i dont feel like changing it soz yall dont worry bout it


End file.
